minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Kingdom Tetralogy
The Fallen Kingdom series is a four-part music video series published by CaptainSparklez and the vocals was performed by TryHardNinja. The tetralogy tells the story of a King who once ruled and his son; the Prince. Fallen Kingdom The first music video in the series tells the story of a king and his prosperous kingdom. He, his queen, and their young prince live peacefully within their kingdom. In order to protect his people, the king captured mobs and locked them in a prison. On one fateful night, Herobrine terrorizes the kingdom by setting all the mobs loose upon the citizens by detonating a TNT on the prison wall and opening the gates, thus wreaking havoc upon the kingdom. As chaos spread into their castle, the Royal Family found themselves cornered on the castle bridge by mobs. A creeper exploded on the bridge, killing the Queen and (supposedly) the Prince, along with separating them from the King. The King managed to escape to a balcony only to find himself cornered as well. The King jumped off, yet he later was shown to have survived the destruction of his kingdom, sitting alone on the same balcony he jumped off. Take Back The Night The music video starts with a group of villagers searching the castle ruins from "Fallen Kingdom" for survivors. They find the Prince alive; though trapped beneath the bridge rubble. Soon after, they find the Queen who unfortunately did not make it. The villagers take the Prince back to their village, putting him under the foster care of a village Elder. The Prince is raised to help around the village before the Elder begins to train him in combat. Years pass, and the Prince becomes considerably better at sparring the Elder with his stick. During one of their sparring sessions on top of a bridge, the Prince falls into an underground cave, where a prophecy is carved on the wall, illustrating the Prince’s progress. More years pass, and the Prince is now sparring with the Elder with an iron sword instead of a stick. The Prince finally defeats the Elder in a spar, concluding their training for the day. Night falls, and as they travel back to their village, they find the village is under siege by an army of Zombie Pigmen. The Prince and the Elder are able to fend off the nether army, however, after mistakenly having defeated a pigmen brute, the Elder decided to take a scroll the brute was carrying and read it. The brute arises, and dealt a heavy blow to the Elder, knocking him to the frame of the nether portal. The brute soon followed by crushing the Elder using his weapon, killing him. Enraged by the sight, the Prince rushed quickly to the Elder's aid, pushing half of the brute's body into the nether portal and closing it; decapitating the brute in half within the process. The Prince finds himself too late, as the Elder no longer shows any signs of life. The Prince and the remaining villagers left to a nearby desert temple to seek refuge. After the Elder's funeral, The Prince picked up the scroll the Elder was holding on to, learning that there exists a castle said to be where Herobrine resides. The Prince took it upon himself to embark on a journey to Herobrine's castle to avenge the Elder's death. The Prince took a diamond sword from the wreckage of the Elder's house to bring on his journey. Upon arriving at Herobrine's castle, the Prince's steed refuses to advance further, and thus the Prince sets on foot into the castle. Inside, he faces off against Herobrine, who turned his own castle into an arena with lava beneath. Herobrine manages to pin the Prince, intending to end him by throwing a point-blank fireball, but the Prince managed to set himself free by using his sword to splash lava onto Herobrine. Herobrine retreats to a higher ground, throwing fireballs at the Prince who continued to close his distance. By deflecting one of the fireballs, the Prince managed to knock Herobrine off to a wall, ending him with a clean stab on Herobrine's torso. The Prince leaves, leaving the castle to crumble behind him. Find The Pieces The music video starts with a flashback to "Fallen Kingdom". As the castle was under siege, the King runs into a cellar and takes an Eye of Ender from an End Portal at the end of the cellar. The music video then picks up from the scene where the King jumps off in "Fallen Kingdom", now revealing that the King jumped into a small pool of water; explaining how he survived. Herobrine comes into the cellar, finding that the End Portal was incomplete; much to his dislike. The Prince then wakes up, realizing that it was a dream. The Prince runs out of his home in the village and goes to the village cook, asking where he could find his father. The cook then takes him to a village librarian who shows him an old map. The librarian pointed out where his father's kingdom ruins is located. The Prince leaves the village on horseback, on a quest to find his father; the King. The Prince travels to a dock, where he asks for a boat in return for his horse. The man agrees and the Prince boards the boat, sailing into the open sea. In the Nether, it is shown that the pigmen have built an entire kingdom for themselves by utilizing the resources found within the Nether. A pigman squire comes into the royal quarters, presenting the Pigman King with a chest. The pigman General opens it, observes the contents, and nods in approval to the Pigman King. The General uses a nether portal to transport into a city on the Overworld, and uses the chest's contents to summons a Wither. The Prince sees the Wither's initial spawn explosion from near the shore and decides to set sail for the city. The Prince is able to defeat the Wither, and what is left of the Wither is a Nether Star. As the prince lies on the ground in exhaustion, a giant nether portal rises out of the water, and a battleship filled with zombie pigmen militia emerges through. The pigmen snatch the dropped Nether Star and shoots at the Prince with a cannon, effectively knocking him out. The Prince wakes up the following morning, the town currently under reconstruction. The Prince gets back on his boat and sails further on his journey, later finding an overgrown kingdom and his father. At the end of the music video, it was shown what the nether army was planning to use the Nether Star for; a robotic suit infused with the energy of the Star and having the body of the fallen brute from "Take Back the Night" connect with the suit as a pilot. The music video ends when the brute opens his eyes; glowing white, akin to Herobrine. Dragonhearted The King shows the Prince the ruins of his kingdom, taking him up to the castle, where he has the pigmen from "Find the Pieces" captured and restrained. He then takes the Prince to a secret room containing an Ender chest, hidden behind a family portrait. They then go to the cellar room where the End Portal is at. The King places the last Eye of Ender into the frame, and the two; reunited, jump in. Young Blood was zooted. With the Prince carrying the Ender chest, two Endermen on itself adorning a talisman around its neck signifying the King's influence. Meanwhile, the Nether army invade the overworld, unleashing chaos upon biomes and villages. They soon invade the large coastal city from "Find the Pieces", burning down most of the docks. The townspeople retaliate, sending out iron golems and soldiers. However, most of them are killed when the robotic suit arrives and tramples upon the townspeople. All hope seemingly lost, the King and the Prince arrive, flying on the Ender dragon. The King, atop the Ender Dragon, fight the robotic suit. On the ground, the Prince fights the pigman General. The Prince kills the leader, and climbs onto the robotic suit in an attempt to slay the pigman brute. The brute wakes up from having knocked out, pushing a button that pushes out a latch containing a Nether Star-powered missile. The Prince; disorientated, is forced to cling on the missile as it launches towards the King and the Dragon. Soaring through the chaos beneath, the townsfolk look up to the Prince; realizing what fate awaits him. After sharing a momentary last glance with his father, the Prince balances himself on top of the missile, redirecting its direction into one of the nether portals. The Prince guides the missile further until it hits the nether army's castle; making the ultimate sacrifice, thus obliterating it. The explosion sends out a shockwave that neutralizes all of the nether army forces; both in the Nether and on the Overworld. The warships sink down into the depths of the ocean just off the coast of the city, and the portals crumbling down with them. Through the Prince's sacrifice, peace has been restored to the Overworld. The King mourns over the gravestones of both his wife and son, as the villagers and the townsfolk resume their rebuilding of his fallen kingdom. Category:Series